inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tag! You're It!~
Okay, minna~ Another one-shot, comin' your way! So I'll explain it...This story takes place ten years prior to the IE Original Series. Or you can also say, 20 years before GO, woah! There you have it, that was just a brief summary. Read the story to find out more!~ Characters *Rese Hanikamiya *Nagumo Haruya *Suzuno Fuusuke *Hanikamiya Tasuku And...."KAGEYAMAAAAA...!" -Kidou's style of saying it- XD but he's just mentioned here, not much of a key role. Again, Burn and Gazel are here! Wooo!~ I really can't stop adding them, because characters like them are really quite mysterious! It's intriguing! That's actually why they're my favorite characters! (With Aphrodi comin' 3rd, because he's fabulous! XD) Without further ado, read on! Story 3:30 p.m., the afternoon's end is drawing close. But the view from the window is just as amazing, bright, vivid and just simply wonderful. "Onii-chan.." Rese mumbled softly as she ran down the staircase, holding her soccer ball; "I'm gonna play outside, okay? With Nagumo and Suzuno," Tasuku turned towards Rese; "Sure..." He smiled softly as he turned away again. "Just come back at--" His sister disappeared; although, he knew she rushed outside already. "Hm. I guess it wouldn't hurt to spy a liiiiitle bit." Tasuku walked out the door silently, trying not to be noticed as the strong wind passed by. He looked down and saw the sand, whirling around, following the gentle breeze. "I see." Tasuku got on his knees and picked up a handful of sand; "I must've been inside for so long, I didn't get to notice the beauty of nature.." The sand in his palms disappeared, slowly and gently, it flew away. He got back up and went towards the direction his sister headed. "Huh?" Rese looked around but she didn't see anything, or anyone. "Where are they..?" Tasuku hid behind the bushes, grabbing the binoculars he took from his pocket. "Hm. They're not here..good!" He nodded to himself as he laughed silently. Just as he was about to get up and bring his sister back home, he quickly ducked as he saw someone pass by. "Wait a minute.." He squinted; "That's Suzuno!" Suzuno smirked as he stopped in the middle of the sandy terrain and the soft, loamy soil area. "What's he planning now?" Tasuku whispered to himself, caught in his own confusion. Suzuno ran towards Rese, who was staring at the sea, which kept going back and forth, nearly reaching her toes. Slowly, he carefully approached the dazed girl; "Boo!!" "W-w-wah!!" Rese pushed Suzuno to the ground. "Ahahahaha!" The boy laughed, like he never laughed before, Tasuku, who was hiding behind, chuckled silently. "Wh-what's wrong with you?!" Rese glared back at Suzuno. "Okay, okay...I'm sorry. Did I keep you waiting?" Suzuno just beamed a smile to Rese. His smile caught Rese off guard; she blushed and regretted screaming at his face. "No, it's alright.." She started to laugh silently. "Oh good!" Rese helped Suzuno back on his feet. "Yo-you're adorable when you smile!" Rese laughed even more as she tried to hide herself blushing. "Oh, really?" Suzuno smiled even more. Rese closed her eyes and nodded lightly. "Tsk. What's he doing now?" Tasuku took a peek from the bushes. Rese followed Suzuno and sat down; she lazily leaned to the side, but quickly pulled back when her head landed on Suzuno's shoulder. "I'm sorry!" Rese quickly apologized to Suzuno. "Nn? What for..?" Suzuno gazed at Rese who was blushing and shaking her head. "N-n-nevermind.." She laughed sarcastically. "Hey!" Someone threw a soccer ball from behind, hitting Rese's head. "Ow!" Rese stood up and looked behind. "Hey! Who did that?!" Suzuno got up and shouted. "Well if it isn't Chocolate's 'Knight in Shining Armor'!" That person said in a mocking voice. "H-hey!" Rese and Suzuno blushed at the same time as they stared at each other. "Nagumo! You're late!" Rese tried to change the subject . "Psh. Don't try to change the subject, geez." Nagumo yawned as he stared at the sea, glistening because of the sun's rays; "So...can we play sakka now?" "Don't think I can forgive you just yet!" Suzuno pushed Nagumo making the red-headed tulip fall down. "Suzuno!" Rese from behind, trying to interrupt the two boys from fighting. "They're arguing! Rese might get into the fight! What do I do?" Tasuku whispered to himself. "Yeah! Eat that, Tulip! Don't dare hurt her again!" Suzuno tried to punch Nagumo, but Rese stopped him. "You know, I'm okay! Just stop fighting!" Rese tried to calm them down. "Hmph." Suzuno stroked his hair as he turned away. "Fine. I don't know why I was fighting for you anyway." Suddenly, out of the blue, they heard the bushes from behind rustle. "What was that?" Nagumo asked, looking left and right. "Ah! I'm dead! They're gonna find me! Wh-what do I do now?!!" Tasuku whined as thoughts went back and forth in his mind. "Ooooooh~" Nagumo started making "scary ghost noises". "What are you doing? You look crazy." Suzuno bluffed as he kept stroking his hair. "Maaaaaaybeee it's....KAGEYAMA!" Nagumo continued on, along with the weird noises he was making. "Ka-Kageyama!?" Tasuku overheard their conversation and peeked in the tiny peekhole he made in the lower-left corner of the bush. "K-kageyama! Wh-where?!" Rese quickly hid behind Suzuno's back. "Heeee's comiiiing...!~" Nagumo started to sound creepier every time, but then he continued to laugh. "Dude. Seriously. Stop, now." Suzuno backed down slowly, walking backwards, nearing the edge of the sand and getting closer to the water. "And...Boo!!" "Eep! Wa-Woah!!" Rese's feet got tangled in the sand and accidentally pulled Suzuno's hoodie, making them fall on top of each other. "Ah! Pl-please get off me!" Rese shouted, looking at the boy on top, directly in the eyes. "Y-you! Tulip! He-help!" Suzuno shouted loud, making Rese close her eyes. Tasuku heard the shout from behind; "Wh-what're you doin'?!" he shouted in shock. Nagumo just gave them a blank expression, standing there, laughing silently. "W-why you..!" Suzuno gnarled at the lazing Tulip. Little by little, Suzuno began to become unbalanced, the only things keeping him up were his arms, which were getting tired by the second; and his feet were buried under the sand, they couldn't move an inch. "Gah! I can't!" Suzuno couldn't keep up anymore. "W-wai-wait!" Rese shouted. He slowly leaned forward, they were drawing closer and closer until... "Ouch!" Nagumo pushed Suzuno's head down, making their heads bump into each other. "Geez. Yowch." Rese rubbed her forehead and saw a bruise on Suzuno's. "Hey, Suzuno. Sorry 'bout that!" She chuckled silently as she rubbed her cheeks, trying to hide the blush. "It's fine!" Suzuno then turned his attention to the Tulip, bursting with laughter. "Wahahahhaahaaa!~ You guys almost...kissed!" "E-eww, really!?" Rese tried to deny it. "Hm." Suzuno snickered. "Hahaha~" "Wh-what's so funny?" Rese asked, anxious. "Nothing, sorry. Where are my manners?" Suzuno smiled and took a deep breath. "TULIP HEEEEEAAAAD!!! What was that for?! This isn't a game, y'know!" "Oh? And! Speaking of games.." Nagumo took a bandanna out; "Let's play a game I''' invented!" "That depends." Rese said, shocked. "Where'd you get that?" "Okay, just this once." Not even the cool headed boy could resist a little fun game. "Okay, so first of all, the '''it puts the bandanna on, coverin' the eyes. Now the it has to chase the others, whoever gets tagged first, has to be the it. Simple, right?" Nagumo shrugged and walked over to Rese. "Here. You're the it." Nagumo went behind her and tried to tie the bandanna. "Wait..." Everyone sweatdropped, even Tasuku, who was watching from behind. "Um. I forgot how to tie a knot...? Hehehe..." "Move." Suzuno shoved his way past; "You're hopeless, the simplest of things...we wouldn't expect less from a tulip, now would we?" "Shut up. Like you can do any better." Nagumo sulked. "There. Let's play, shall we?" Suzuno ran back. "Okaaay, this is weird." Rese walked around, trying to find her two pals in a world of darkness. "Hmph! That looks kinda fun.." Tasuku mumbled. "Ouch!" Rese tripped on a rock and landed on her arm. It hurts, it really does! "Gah..." Her arm got scraped by the roughness of the sand; got a bruise, and sand was everywhere. "N-nagumo? S-su-suzuno?" She shouted out. It was too dark, she couldn't see anything. She didn't think of removing the bandanna, Suzuno tied it real tight, man, he's good. "Rese." She heard a voice somewhere. "No, no one's talking. My ears are shut tight by this bandanna; I still here it!" Rese thought. If no one was talking, where did that soothing tone come from? Was she just imagining? Was that just the sound of the breezing wind? Did it come from...her heart? "Rese!" Another voice called out. Rese was bewildered among thoughts, really, where was it coming from? She instantly knew, without anyone telling her, something, or someone was in front of her. She reached out her hand, someone grabbed it; it felt, warm, comforting and familiar; somehow, in any way, it made Rese happy. But no, that wasn't all..another person was here. Rese reached out with her other hand and someone grabbed it as well; surprisingly, it felt cold, and grabbed her hand tight but it made her feel comforted and accompanied. Rese already knew who it was. Slowly, her blindfold was getting loose. She shut her eyes tightly because she knew the first thing she'd see would be the bright sun and it'd hurt her eyes. Finally, the blindfold was loose, she opened her eyes and surprisingly, the sun wasn't the first thing she saw. "Rese, are you alright?" Suzuno gleamed a smile, knowing that that would cheer her up. "That was quite a fall! Are you okay?" Nagumo laughed, but..It didn't make her sad or anything, she just smiled back. The first things she saw were her friends. Two presences even brighter than the sun. She really couldn't help but..smile back! "Minna...We'll be friends forever, isn't that right?" Rese asked a question, she seemed to feel that she didn't need to ask that, she already knew the answer. "Of cou--" Suzuno accidentally bit his tongue. "Rese, you and I will! But as for you and Suzuno here, I think you'll be more than just friends! Hahaha!" Nagumo barged in and couldn't help but crack a joke. Rese's answer was quite unexpected; "Oh, really? I'm excited to see what happens if that's how it's gonna be! Only time will tell, I guess!" "Wh-wha--" Suzuno blushed with his tongue sticking out, he finally got himself together; "You're saying, we're gonna get mar-marrie--" He couldn't finish his sentence. "Trust me. I'm a certified Fortune-Teller." Nagumo blew his nails, as if he was telling the truth. Rese giggled softly, blushing. "What's so funny? You're gonna let a tulip decide our future?" Suzuno asked, raising his tone. "No. Actually, Suzuno. The truth is, I li-like--" She sighed and took a deep breath; "I actually, like you!~" "Wh-wha! Er, what?" Suzuno whistled and moved around. "Well, there you have it. The first step towrds your happy future!" Nagumo patted Rese and Suzuno's backs. "Nagumo." Rese smiled; "I got something to say.." "Yeah? What?" Nagumo moaned. She leaned closer and whispered something; "Tag...YOU'RE IT!!" Rese pushed Nagumo lightly, looking at the other boy, laughing. "Wow. That took a lot of guts." Tasuku began to laugh. "Who's there?" Rese looked around. "Okay, you got me. I was watching you, the whole time." Tasuku finally revealed himself to the curious trio. "Okay, Onii-chan! Let's go home now! Nothing to see here!" Rese began to sweat as she pushed Tasuku to the pathway home. "Bye!" Suzuno waved cheerfully beaming his "so-called adorable" smile. "I like you too!'" Nagumo tried to copy Suzuno's voice, making it sound like he said it. "Minna! Sakka yarou ze! Tomorrow, that is!" End~ So yup, there ya go! Yet another one-shot! So now you're probably wondering...and it did take a while so...I can announce this now, I paired up Suzuno and Rese~ he's also my favorite character, if you didn't know. Followed by Burn, Aphrodi, etc :3Thanks for helping me decide, I couldn't have done it without you! >w< But she has a crush on him, a tiiiiiny bit, and in the kind of "denial" state. So, any questions, regarding anything, to the pairing, fanfics, etc. Will be answered! Comments and suggestions are welcome! Thanks! Hungry4ramen 14:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Category: Fanfictions